reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
US Marshal Uniform
wearing the U.S. Marshal outfit]] The U.S. Marshal outfit is one of the outfits the player can acquire in Red Dead Redemption. Wear the U.S. Marshal outfit and the player will be considered part of law enforcement in the United States, and will not be pursued by American lawmen and posses. This outfit act the same as the Reyes' Rebels Outfit but in the U.S. NOTE: If you go on a killing spree, you will be pursued. The town of Blackwater is very different. Even if you point a gun at someone, you will get a bounty, but in any other city, you can do this. Acquiring To first discover the existence of the outfit, the player must complete gameplay mission The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. To gain access to the outfit, the player must then complete all 5 non-DLC Gang Hideouts in the USA, within 24 in-game hours (96 real life minutes - 1 in-game hour takes 4 minutes). Tips & Tricks * Obtaining this outfit is very easy for any well equipped player. It is recommended that you have completed all of these hideouts beforehand, so that you are simply killing bandits. * Firstly, you should acquire a fast mount and good weapons. It is useful to have plenty of medicine, apples and horse pills. Repeater should be your weapon of choice as they function well under any circumstance; one combination could be a Henry Repeater, Double-Action Revolver and Semi-Auto Shotgun. However, for effectiveness and speed, the best combination is using the "American Standardbred" horse found in Tall Trees, the Mauser Pistol purchased in Blackwater and the Evans Repeater also purchased at Blackwater. With this combination you could complete the challenge in as little as 8 game hours. *Gaptooth Breach should be your first destination then head to Tumbleweed, Fort Mercer, Twin Rocks, and finally Pike's Basin. Going the opposite direction works too, but it is advisable to continuously move in one direction instead of doubling back. Stay on the main roads to avoid accidental death. ** Note that a very effective shortcut is to travel from Twin Rocks straight past Hanging Rock to Pike's Basin as the ground here is fast and the primary route takes you around through Armadillo. ** You only need to kill all of the gang members inside of the hideout. Secondary objectives, such as saving the rancher's daughter at Twin Rocks, are not necessary, although you will lose honor if they are not completed. * Avoid the temptation to use a stagecoach or camp while traveling to your next destination, as this will take more in-game time than riding yourself. Do not save, as this will make you rest for 6 hours in-game. *The best strategy is not to panic or worry, as there is more than enough time to complete the task. Note that dying doesn't matter, as it will not pass the time, just rush back to the last hideout. Note *You can equip it as Jack and proceed to replay a story mode mission. *Solomon's Folly is NOT a hideout that contributes to the acquiring of this outfit. *Do Not wear this into Thieves' Landing or you will be fired upon from almost all of the men in town. Category:Redemption Outfits Category:Outfits